Passé décomposé
by Haloa
Summary: Prince au bord de la déprime cherche réponses et pour cela, une petite visite en Enfer s'impose...trouvera-t-il au final le réconfort ?
1. Chapter 1

**Passé décomposé **

Des _cadeaux_, la vie ne lui en avait pas fait souvent, sauf peut-être à sa naissance, puisque né Prince...

Certes, on ne lui avait pas _promis la lune_, mais au moins une planète, un royaume et de nombreux sujets prêts à satisfaire tous ses désirs. Doté d'une force incroyable, il devait _en prime_ accomplir un destin extraordinaire : devenir _le guerrier légendaire_, celui qui n'apparaissait que tous les deux milles ans ! Rien que ça ...

Mais alors, que s'était-il passé ?

Aujourd'hui à genou dans la boue, des larmes se mêlant à sa sueur, Végéta était dans l'incapacité même de se relever. Il faut dire qu'il avait passé près de 15 heures à s'entraîner de façon intensive dans le vaisseau des Briefs d'où il venait seulement de sortir.

Ses poings serrés frappaient le sol terrestre avec désespoir. Quant à ses lèvres, elles laissaient s'échapper un filet de sang accompagné de ses mots : pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Car oui, il ne suffisait pas que, sa planète ayant explosé, il n'ait plus ni terre ni famille ni sujet (il avait même été esclave !) Mais _en prime_ : _devenir le guerrier légendaire_ lui avait été soufflé par un autre ...

Et comme seule témoin de cette scène, abritée de la pluie dans sa véranda, Madame Brief se disait que, finalement, dans ce lointain château où il était né, les fées ne s'étaient pas penchées au dessus du bon berceau ...

Alors comme la veille, munie d'un manteau et de son parapluie, elle sortit aider le Prince à se relever et tandis qu'il continuait de marmonner les mots cités précédemment, elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

Hier est derrière

Demain est un mystère

Aujourd'hui est un _cadeau_ ...c'est pourquoi on l'appelle le _présent_.

Des citations comme celle-ci, Bunny Brief lui en servait souvent. Et à regarder de plus près, même sans être un génie comme sa fille ou son mari, elle n'était pas si naïve et écervelée qu'elle le laissait paraître ...

_Cadeau ...présent ...Comme il était tentant de suivre son conseil et profiter au mieux du présent._

Maisdans sa tête, Végéta ne songeait qu'à une chose : son passé ! Même libéré de Freezer et après 20 ans d'esclavage, Végéta n'avait rien oublié des promesses faites par son père alors qu'il était jeune prince ...

Et même une fois rentré dans la cuisine, devant un copieux repas, il y pensait encore ...

_Son père lui en voudrait-il d'abandonner maintenant ? _

_Lui a-t-il seulement pardonné de n'avoir pas vengé son peuple, en tuant de ses mains le tyran Freezer ? _

_Lui en veut-il de ne pas être devenu un super guerrier, à la place de Son Goku ?_

Mme Brief, comme à son habitude, s'était installée en face de lui. Une tasse de chocolat chaud dans ses mains, elle le regardait manger ou du moins essayer. Car depuis plusieurs jours, Végéta mâchait, mâchait, mais n'avalait rien. En fait, rien ne passait, car rien n'allait comme il voulait ! Il ne digérait toujours pas le fait que Son Goku ait vengé son peuple à sa place. En plus d'avoir perdu son titre, il avait perdu son destin !

_Et que penserait son père s'il le voyait ainsi ? Le renierait-il ? _

_Le renier ? Mais ne l'a-t-il pas déjà fait en l'abandonnant à ce monstre de Freezer alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant ? D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Etait-ce pour le protéger ? A-t-on déjà vu un animal mettre sa progéniture à l'abri de son ennemi dans la tanière de celui-ci ?_

Après le désespoir, la colère ...

**Végéta** _(perdu dans ses pensées, ayant même oublié la présence de Bunny à laquelle il s'était habitué et avalant enfin une bouchée de son repas)_ : « Lui seul pourrait me répondre ... »

**Bunny** : « Qui donc ? »

**Végéta** : « Pardon ? »

**Bunny** : « Qui pourrait vous répondre ? »

**Végéta **_(sortant de sa bulle)_ : « Je ...Mon père. »

**Bunny** : « En ce cas, il faut aller le voir ! »

**Végéta **_(moqueur)_ : « Il y a un petit problème à cela : il est mort ! »

**Bunny **: « Oh ... »

**Végéta** : « Expédié tout droit en Enfer ! »

Végéta n'avait rien eu à ajouter, Bunny s'était tu. A présent, elle aussi semblait perdue dans ses pensées...

Hier est derrière

Demain est un mystère

Aujourd'hui est un _cadeau_ ...c'est pourquoi on l'appelle le _présent_.

Végéta repensait au conseil donné plus tôt par Mme Brief : il lui fallait vivre et profiter du présent ...Bulma lui avait, avec d'autres mots, dit la même chose : il n'était plus esclave. Son peuple et son père étaient vengés, point final ! Le docteur Brief avait même ajouté que son père n'aurait jamais du mettre une si lourde responsabilité sur ses épaules ... Et tout comme sa fille, il lui avait maintes fois répété que s'il avait brisé les chaînes qui le retenaient à Freezer, il ne devait pas s'en mettre d'autres avec Son Goku ! Leurs arguments tenaient la route, il était libre et pouvait dès maintenant profiter de sa nouvelle vie, d'autant qu'il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de ressusciter !

Mais pouvait-il conjuguer sa vie au _présent_ alors qu'il était lui même englué dans le _passé_ ? Passé qui dans son cas était, disons le, _un passé décomposé !_

**Végéta** _(se remettant à parler à haute voix, toujours pour lui-même)_ : « Pourquoi perdre mon temps ...Je n'aurai jamais la réponse à mes questions ... »

**Bunny **: « Vous sentiriez vous prêt à passer à autre chose si vous aviez vos réponses ? »

Végéta releva la tête de son assiette.

**Bunny** : « Cela vous aiderait peut-être à devenir ce ...super guerrier ? »

Végéta ne répondit pas. Ses pensées allant droit vers Son Goku. Un jour en effet, Végéta était venu le trouver, chez lui, au Mont Paozu. Sa femme Chichi l'avait même invité à rentrer dans sa maison. Quelle drôle de femme, elle ne semblait même pas le craindre. Confortablement installés autour d'une tasse de thé, Végéta avait abruptement posé la question à Son Goku ...

_...un mois plus tôt..._

**Végéta** : « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te transformer en super guerrier ? Est-ce la peur de voir mourir ton fils ? Ou la colère d'avoir vu mourir ton ami ? »

**Goku** _(prenant son air sérieux comme avant un combat)_ : « Hum ...C'était ni l'un ni l'autre ...En fait pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien ...Mais ce dont je suis certain, vu la dose de colère que tu portes en toi, c'est que ce n'est pas cette émotion qui déclenche la transformation en super guerrier... »

_...retour au temps présent ..._

_Qu'est-ce qui l'aiderait à passer ce cap ? Serait-ce de ne plus penser au passé ? Et pourquoi pas ..._

**Bunny **: « ...Il suffirait de lui demander un entretien. »

**Végéta** _(qui n'avait pas écouter le début de sa phrase car perdu dans ses pensées)_ : « ...Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était mort ! »

**Bunny** : « Qui ça ? »

**Végéta** _(sentant venir une forte migraine et reposant sa fourchette après un long soupir)_ : « Mon père ! »

**Bunny** : « Oh ...Mais je ne vous parlais pas de _lui_ mais d'_elle_ ! »

**Végéta** _(se sentant hélas trop fatigué pour commettre un meurtre !) _: « Mais de qui vous parlez ? »

**Bunny** _(un large sourire aux lèvres)_ : « Mais de Baba bien sûr ! »

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Présentation**

**Bunny** : « Oh ...Mais je ne vous parlais pas de _lui_ mais d'_elle_ ! »

**Végéta** _(se sentant hélas trop fatigué pour commettre un meurtre !) _: « Mais de qui vous parlez ? »

**Bunny** _(un large sourire aux lèvres)_ : « Mais de Baba bien sûr ! »

**Végéta** : « Baba ? »

**Bunny** : « Oui ! Baba la sorcière ! Celle qui sait tout et qui peut passer d'un monde à l'autre en un instant ! Bulma ne vous a jamais parlé d'elle ? Goku et elle l'avait consulté à l'époque où ils recherchaient les boules de cristal. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion que Goku retrouva son défunt grand-père, le vieux Son Gohan ! Goku avait à peine 12 ans et ... »

Sans écouter davantage Bunny, Végéta se mit à rêver d'une rencontre avec son père et tous les autres Sayains qu'il désirait revoir... Madame Brief n'était pas un génie mais de temps en temps, il semblait qu'un éclair la traversait ...hélas cela ne durait jamais assez longtemps...

**Végéta** _(coupant la parole à Bunny)_ : « Cette Baba, vous savez où la trouver ? »

**Bunny **_(après un petit temps de réflexion durant une éternité pour Végéta)_ : « Et bien ...Non ! »

Végéta poussa à ce moment un profond et long soupir.

**Bunny** : « Mais son frère le sait sûrement ! »

**Végéta** : « Parce qu'elle a un frère ? Et ...ce frère vous savez où il habite ? »

**Bunny** : « Où il habite ? Non ...Enfin pas précisément, il est sur une île je crois. En revanche il m'a laissé son numéro de téléphone au cas où j'aimerai sortir avec lui ... »

Bunny semblait ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il lui avait glissé son numéro de téléphone en cachette de son mari ...

**Végéta** _(retrouvant espoir):_ « Et ce frère, il a un nom ? »

**Bunny** : « Euh oui ...C'est ...attendez que cela me revienne...Vous savez c'est ce vieil ermite qui a recueilli Goku ...c'est ... _Tortue Géniale_ ! »

**Végéta** : « Quoi ? Ce vieux pervers ? »

**Bunny **: « Euh ...oui ...je crois ... »

Végéta ne savait plus s'il devait se réjouir ou pas. Où tout cela allait-il le mener ?

En trois coups de fourchette, Végéta vida son assiette. Il se leva, débarrassa la table à la grande surprise de madame Brief qui avait repris la conversation sur un tout autre sujet : la cueillette des cèpes et des chanterelles prévue le lendemain matin ...D'accord, la discussion de ce soir avec la mère de Bulma avait été utile mais bon, fallait pas en abuser au risque d'y perdre quelques neurones ou de devenir fou ! Végéta quitta ainsi la cuisine laissant Bunny à ses recettes de cuisine aux champignons. Il prit une bonne douche et se mit au lit. Et tout comme une éclaircie avait fait jour dans son âme, au dehors la pluie cessa.

Dès le lendemain, Madame Brief obtint de Tortue Géniale l'adresse de Baba. Elle la communiqua aussitôt à Végéta qui prit la route du Sud sans attendre !

Il en était à la moitié du chemin lorsqu'il sentit une force se rapprocher de lui. Cette force, il la connaissait bien, hélas pour lui. Il ne prit pas la peine d'accélérer son allure ou de changer de direction sachant que de toute façon cette personne la rattraperait quoi qu'il fasse...

Et moins d'une minute plus tard, en effet, cette personne volait à ses côtés.

**Goku** : « Végéta, tu es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ? »

**Végéta** : « Rentre chez toi, Kakarot. »

**Goku** : « Tortue géniale m'a appelé sitôt le coup de téléphone de Bunny. Tu veux rencontrer Baba, pourquoi ça ? »

**Végéta** : « Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux ! »

**Goku** : « Mais sais-tu au moins ce qu'elle te demandera en échange ? »

**Végéta** : « En échange ? Il n'est pas question que je lui donne quoi que ce soit ! Cette vieille peau va me dire ce que je veux savoir un point c'est tout ! »

**Goku** : « Désolé de te le dire, mais la rencontrer ne va pas être aussi facile que tu sembles le croire ...Fais moi confiance j'ai déjà eu affaire à elle lorsque j'avais ... »

**Végéta** : « 12 ans je sais ! »

**Goku** : « Je vais t'accompagner, cela vaut mieux ... »

**Végéta** : « Je n'ai pas besoin de ...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Tout en volant, Goku avait placé deux doigts sur son front et fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Au moment même ou Végéta s'apprêtait à prononcer le mot chaperon, Goku l'empoigna par le bras et tous deux disparurent de la surface de la Terre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Végéta** _(se dégageant de Goku)_ : « Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

**Goku** : « Je ne sais pas ... »

Goku et Végéta étaient réapparus dans un bien étrange endroit. Cependant, tout dans la pièce leur semblait familier, de la couleur des murs à celle de la moquette, la hauteur des plafonds et surtout la taille du mobilier. Tous deux avaient connu une pièce similaire à celle-ci lorsqu'ils étaient ...morts !

Goku et Végéta marchaient à présent dans la pièce, se dirigeant droit vers une immense table.

**Goku** _(se tapant le front)_ : « Mais j'y suis ! Nous sommes certainement chez le juge Enma ! je parie que derrière cette porte se trouve son bureau où il accueille les âmes !»

**Végéta** : « Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu nous as tout droit conduit au Poste Frontière ? Mais ...rassure moi, on est vivant, n'est-ce pas ? »

**Goku** _(tout sourire)_ : « Bien sûr ! Tiens la preuve : tu ne portes pas d'auréole ...quoi que ...en Enfer on en porte pas, enfin je crois ! »

**Végéta** : « Eh eh ...C'est encore plus facile que je ne le pensais ! Finalement je n'aurai même pas à interroger la vieille peau ! »

**Goku** : « Euh ...Végéta ... »

**Végéta** : « Ce vieux croûton peut jouer aux devinettes avec sa boule de bowling et continuer à se dessécher, je n'ai plus besoin d'elle ! »

**Goku **: « Végéta tu devrais ... »

**Végéta** : « Je vais trouver mon chemin tout seul pour l'Enfer et enfin revoir mon père ! je vais pouvoir lui demander des comptes... »

**Enma** : « Ah tu crois ça ! »

**Goku** : « Revoir ton père ?... »

Enma venait en effet d'apparaître en se penchant au dessus de la table, qui en réalité se trouvait être une table basse. A l'autre extrémité se tenait Baba. Celle-ci fulminait et marmonnait quelques insultes à l'encontre du Prince !

Végéta pâlit à cet instant car il venait de comprendre : Goku tentait de l'avertir de leurs présences ...

**Goku** : « Je ...euh ...Désolé de venir vous déranger ici Baba ... »

**Baba** : « Vieille peau ! Pfft ...Ton ami manque cruellement de respect envers ses aînés ! »

**Enma** : « Son Goku ! Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu n'es pas mort ? Et qui amènes-tu ? »

**Végéta** _(les poings sur les hanches)_ : « Je m'appelle Végéta ...Je suis le Prince des Sayains et je ne vous dois aucun respect ! »

**Baba** : « Ah tu crois ça ! Et pourtant tu venais bien pour obtenir ma précieuse aide, en partant de chez les Briefs ce matin ! ...Tu parais étonné que je sache cela, aurais-tu déjà oublié que je suis celle qui sait tout ? Je lis aussi l'avenir dans ma boule de CRISTAL, figure toi ! »

**Enma** : « Hum ...Oui ...bon ...En même temps tu savais ce qu'il allait te dire Baba, alors il est inutile de t'énerver ... N'est-ce pas pour régler son problème que tu es venu prendre le thé chez moi ? »

**Baba** : « Certes ...mais il pourrait tout de même s'excuser ! »

**Végéta** : « Même pas en rêve ! »

**Goku **: « Alors vous deux saviez déjà qu'on allait venir ? Et ...vous allez aider Végéta à revoir son père ! »

**Baba** : « S'il s'excuse ! »

**Végéta** _(grommelant)_ : « Jamais ! »

**Goku **_(parlant doucement à l'oreille de Végéta)_ : « Sois raisonnable, t'excuser est le moins que tu puisses faire, d'autant qu'elle est prête à t'aider, crois-moi ce n'est pas cher payer en échange de ses services ! »

**Végéta** « Mouais ...tu as peut-être raison. »

**Enma** : « Tu devrais écouter ton ami et mettre de côté ta fierté sayenne ! Présente tes excuses à Baba où tu n'auras pas mon aide non plus ! Car tu te doutes bien que personne ne peut entrer en Enfer sans avoir mon accord ! »

**Végéta** _(les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, poussant un long soupir)_ : « Bon d'accord...Je m'excuse... »

**Baba** : « j'aime mieux ça ! Bien, maintenant attendez-nous dehors, il y a certains détails que nous devons encore régler ! »

**Goku :** « Oui Baba, on vous laisse ...Euh ...Baba ? »

**Baba** : « Quoi encore ? Ne me dis rien : toi aussi tu veux voir ton père ! »

**Goku **_(agitant les bras)_ : « Oh non pas du tout c'est juste que ...je suis parti sans déjeuner alors ...Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas goûter à ses petits gâteaux ...ceux qui accompagne votre thé ! »

**Baba** : « DEHORS ! »

Une fois sorti de la demeure du juge, Goku se mit à repenser à la demande de Végéta.

Celui-ci voulait revoir son père et l'interroger sur ses choix passés. Goku n'ignorait pas que son enfance sous les ordres et les coups de Freezer avait été difficile. Il savait également que son père, le Roi Végéta, l'avait cédé à son pire ennemi...Quel genre de père ferait cela ?

En même temps, grâce à Végéta, Goku avait appris que le sien l'avait laissé traverser l'univers jusque sur Terre, alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois, dans le but de tuer toute la population ... ou d'être tué. Or ce n'était qu'un bébé jugé trop faible dès sa naissance ...Voilà pourquoi voir son père ne lui était pas nécessaire. La seule figure paternelle qu'il ait connu était et serait le vieux Son Gohan, son grand-père adoré !

Végéta s'était assis sur les marches de l'immense perron, la tête basse, il ne disait rien et fuyait le regard de Goku. Nul doute que s'il lui en laissait l'occasion, il l'interrogerait sur ses motivations ...

_Dans le salon, au même moment ..._

**Enma** : « Alors que faire Baba ? Dois-on les faire se rencontrer ? »

**Baba** : « Oui ...c'est la seule personne qui puisse lui répondre désormais... Il sera déçu mais il vaut mieux qu'il sache la vérité ... pour son avenir et pour le nôtre !»

**Enma** : « Végéta joue donc un rôle important dans l'avenir de la Terre ? »

**Baba** : « de la Terre, oui ! Et même de l'univers ! »


	4. la dernière rencontre

**Dernière rencontre**

Durant la demi heure qui suivit, Baba et le Juge Enma mirent au point les derniers détails de la rencontre tant attendue par Végéta. Cela fait, ils quittèrent le salon pour le jardin où les attendaient les deux derniers Sayains encore en vie. A leur vue, la nervosité de Végéta monta d'un cran.

Pour faire suite à sa demande, Enma expliqua à Végéta qu'il lui fallait changer de monde. Ce monde aussi vaste et inhospitalier que les Enfers était une zone intermédiaire entre ces derniers et le Paradis. Pour une question de sûreté et de règlements, Végéta n'avait pas été autorisé à se rendre directement en Enfer...le Prince avait bien écouté ces explications et les comprenait, tant que ça ne remettait pas en cause son entretien avec son père. Après tout il cherchait des réponses, il n'était pas là pour l'aider à s'évader ou pour faire du tourisme !

Végéta et Baba se mirent donc en route, laissant Goku au poste frontière.

La route était longue de plusieurs kilomètres. Elle avait le même aspect que celle ayant mené Goku à la planète de Kaïo, excepté que les pavés et les écailles servant de bordures étaient noirs et les nuages les entourant rouges comme le sang. Baba était restée silencieuse durant tout le trajet. Végéta, lui, sentait un profond mal être l'envahir. Quelle réaction allait-il avoir en voyant son père? Le Roi allait-il se jeter dans ses bras ou le repousser ? Allait-il se jeter à ses pieds pour s'excuser ?

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de marcher, Baba se trouvait à quelques mètres d'un immense portail noir au dessus duquel se tenait la gueule d'un serpent grande ouverte. La porte, située tout au fond, était entrouverte et une odeur fétide s'en dégageait. Baba, se bouchant le nez, se retourna alors vers le Prince lui confiant ceci :

« Derrière cette porte se trouve la seule personne encore présente et ayant les réponses à tes questions. Passe cette porte et tu auras tes réponses mais dépêche toi, tu n'as qu'une heure. Je ne viens pas avec toi, je t'attends ici. »

**Végéta** : « Qu'entendez-vous par la _seule personne encore présente_ ? C'est bien de mon père qu'il s'agit, non ? »

**Baba** _(baissant la tête et faisant demi-tour)_ : « Tu n'as qu'une heure ... »

Végéta était confus mais cessa de poser des questions en voyant la porte commencée à se refermer. Le passage devenait étroit, il s'y engouffra vite.

La pièce était sombre. Aucun mobilier ne l'occupait. Un puit de lumière partant du plafond éclairait faiblement un seul endroit de la pièce. Végéta vint se placer en dessous, comme pour se rassurer. L'odeur de chair en décomposition finit par se dissiper, ou peut-être s'y était-il habitué, Végéta ne saurait le dire. Le Prince s'était attendu à un endroit assourdissant de cris et de plaintes mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, l'endroit était affreusement silencieux. De même qu'il se posait la question : où étaient passées les flammes de l'Enfer, la température semblait en effet plus proche de 0 que des 60°C.

C'est alors que Végéta blêmit. Malgré tous ses sens en alerte, il n'avait pas su détecter l'arrivée de cet être qui ne ressemblait en rien à son père. Aucun bruit de pas ne l'avait averti de son arrivée, pas même le déplacement d'un faible ki. Et pourtant, un être lui faisait face, et cet individu constitué d'un amas de cendre et de fumée, à sa grande surprise, ressemblait à Son Goku, quelques cicatrices en plus sur le visage !

**Végéta** : « Qui êtes-vous ? »

**Le sayain** : « Mon nom est Bardock, le père de Kakarotto. Vous êtes déçu. Je le comprends... »

Végéta l'écoutait à peine, passant et repassant sa main à travers la cendre constituant son corps ou du moins ce qui le remplaçait. La cendre et la fumée s'éparpillaient quelques instants avant de se rassembler pour redonner à l'homme son apparence fantomatique. Ainsi c'était vrai, on confisquait le corps des défunts à leur arrivée aux Enfers ...Quel dommage, songea Végéta, lorsque son tour viendra, il ne pourra plus mettre une raclée à Freezer ...de même qu'aujourd'hui, il ne pourra serrer son père dans ses bras ou le frapper !

Végéta semblait absent, comme sous le choc, lorsqu'il questionna Bardock de nouveau, ce fut d'une voix étrangement calme et presque inaudible.

**Végéta** : « Où est mon père ? »

**Bardock** : « J'aurai préféré que le Juge Enma vous l'explique ...Voyez-vous, lorsque de son vivant, une personne commet des atrocités comme le meurtre, elle est à sa mort envoyée en Enfer. Mais il est faux de dire qu'elle y reste pour l'éternité. Le corps lui est confisqué, ça vous l'aurez facilement constaté ! »

Bardock ne put retenir un petit rire, non que le Prince le chatouillait ! Vexé, Végéta cessa de 'jouer' avec le corps de son interlocuteur, et relevant fièrement la tête, le fixa enfin dans les yeux, montrant qu'il était disposé à entendre la suite.

**Bardock** : « L'âme erre de nombreuses années, sous la forme d'une ombre, d'un amas de cendre et de fumée. Elle demeure sans consistance mais reste en contact avec les proches, qui comme elle, sont voués à revivre les souffrances qu'ils ont fait subir aux autres. Certaines âmes décident d'abandonner, de renoncer à leur fierté et à leur vie passée, elles acceptent leur sort et finalement expriment des remords. A celles-là, la mémoire leur est progressivement effacée en vue de la prochaine étape : la réincarnation...ce n'est pas une fin, c'est une nouvelle chance qui leur est donnée de bien se comporter, sur Terre ou sur une toute autre planète de l'Univers, sous une forme évoluée ou sous une autre ...C'est un cycle qui se termine lorsqu'on a payé toutes ses fautes passées, et alors à cette seule condition, on accède au Paradis ! »

**Végéta** : « Que dois-je comprendre ? Que mon père n'est plus en Enfer ? Qu'il a abandonné et qu'il a exprimé des regrets ? Lui ! Laissez-moi rire ! »

**Bardock** : « Plus de 20 années ont passé Végéta ... »

**Végéta** : « Mais vous, vous êtes encore là ! N'êtes-vous pas mort quelques heures après mon père ?»

**Bardock **: « J'ai ...une motivation particulière pour rester et attendre ... d'autant que mon autre fils Raditz, vient de me rejoindre ... »

**Végéta** : « Vous restez pour revoir Kakarotto ? »

**Bardock** : « C'est exact ... »

**Végéta** : « Mon père, lui, n'a pas voulu m'attendre ...a-t-il seulement su toutes les souffrances que j'ai enduré pendant toutes ces années ? »

**Bardock** : « Oui ...Il a tenu jusque là ! L'arrivée de Raditz puis de Nappa parmi nous y a fortement contribué. Ils nous ont tout raconté ! Absolument tout !»

**Végéta** : « Et Freezer ? Mon père a-t-il su qui l'avait éliminé ? »

**Bardock** : « A-t-il su que ce n'était pas son fils ? Et bien oui ...Freezer ne s'en est pas vanté mais son père nous a dit pour ce jeune garçon venu d'on ne sait où, capable lui aussi de se transformer en super guerrier ... »

**Végéta** _(serrant les poings de rage)_ : « Comme votre fils ! ...Alors que moi j'en suis encore incapable ! »

**Bardock** : « A quoi bon vous mettre dans une telle colère ? Que vous y parveniez maintenant ou dans dix ans, votre père n'en saura jamais rien de toute façon ! »

**Végéta** : « c'est vrai ...Il ne saura jamais ...Je peux mener une toute autre vie, m'installer sur Terre et avoir des enfants comme Karot ...il ne le saura jamais ... »

**Bardock** : « Etes-vous déçu ...ou soulagé ? »

**Végéta** : « Un peu des deux ! Enfin je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ...j'ai eu ma réponse ...non seulement mon père ne m'a jamais aimé mais il n'était qu'un faible et un lâche ! »

**Bardock** : « Je ne peux vous laisser dire ça ! Il n'a pas cessé de s'inquiéter pour vous ! Chaque jour il priait pour que vous ne nous rejoigniez pas ici ! Au moins il vous savait vivant ! »

**Végéta** : « _Survivant_ est un mot plus juste ! Il m'a tout de même donné à Freezer ! »

**Bardock** : « Certes ...Il a commis cette erreur pensant que ce monstre renoncerait à s'attaquer à la planète ... »

**Végéta** : « Vous admettez donc que j'ai été sa monnaie d'échange : son héritier ou la mort de son peuple ! Quelle jolie preuve d'amour ! »

**Bardock** : « Auriez-vous préféré mourir avec nous et votre père ? Vous étiez à l'abri ...Si je puis dire ! »

**Végéta** _(arrêtant soudain de ricaner, manquant même de s'étouffer)_ : « A L'ABRI ! Non mais vous voulez rire ? S'il tenait tant à ma survie pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas envoyé sur une autre planète, à l'autre bout de l'Univers ! Comme Kakarotto !»

**Bardock** : « C'est vrai ...il aurait du agir ainsi ...Mais votre père vous aimait, croyez-moi, il a entendu les histoires de Nappa et de Raditz, chaque mot était une souffrance pour lui ! Pendant 20 ans il a ruminé cette erreur ... »

**Végéta** : « Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas attendu pour me demander pardon ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a préféré fuir ! J'ai raison et vous le savez : mon père n'est ...n'_était _ qu'un lâche et un faible ! »

**Bardock **_(s'énervant, oubliant même de le vouvoyer) _: « Ton père a abandonné il y a seulement quelques mois de cela...Après l'arrivée de Freezer en Enfer. C'est regrettable. Mais il croyait que Freezer mort, ta vie serait meilleure ...et plus longue ! Il ne s'attendait pas à une _visite_ si t_ôt _! Et ton père ne pouvait attendre 50 ou 60 ans ta mort ! »

**Végéta** : « Mais VOUS oui ! Et puis qu'est-ce que 60 ans en comparaison de l'éternité ? »

**Bardock **: « J'ai eu très peur pour Raditz mais je n'avais pas cette culpabilité qu'à porté ton père pendant toutes ces années, celle de t'avoir donné... ça l'a détruit ! Quant à moi il m'a été plus facile de tenir, d'autant que j'apprenais au fil des années que mon autre fils avait une vie heureuse sur Terre ... alors voilà ...j'attends maintenant l'occasion de le rencontrer !»

**Végéta** : « Ah oui ? Et bien lui ne veut pas entendre parler de vous ! Il croit que vous l'avez abandonné ! C'est drôle non ? »

Végéta partit d'un rire cynique. L'écho de son rire, comme ses dernières paroles, transperçaient sûrement de part en part le 'corps' de Bardock. C'était du moins ce qu'il espérait car plus que tout à cet instant il voulait que Bardock souffre comme lui souffrait ! Quel ironie, pensa Végéta ...

**Bardock** _(cachant le fait que ses paroles l'avaient blessé)_ : « Ai-je répondu à toutes vos questions ? Les minutes passent vite, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps ! »

**Végéta** _(cessant de rire mais boudant, les bras croisés)_ : « ça va, je change de sujet ...Alors comme ça il pensait que je pourrai mener une vie longue et heureuse ? Hum pff ... »

**Bardock** : « N'est-ce pas ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Tu n'as plus d'ennemi ! Plus personne à combattre ! »

**Végéta** _(un sourire en coin)_ : « J'ai Kakarotto ! Il me doit une revanche ! »

**Bardock** _(dans un grand soupir)_ : « Ce n'est pas ce que ton père aurait souhaité pour toi ...mais si c'est ton choix ! Tu es libre de mener la vie que tu veux, seulement, ne fais pas l'erreur de te retrouver ici trop tôt ! »

**Végéta** _(réfléchissant)_ : « Je suis libre ...oui ...libre ... »

**Bardock** : « La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, il est temps de partir jeune Prince ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Végéta recula jusqu'à la porte et sortit.

Il rejoint Baba qui l'attendait à 20 pas de la porte, s'éventant pour faire partir l'odeur émanant de Végéta.

**Baba** : « Il faudra penser à prendre un bain sitôt arrivé chez le Juge ! Tu empestes ! »

**Végéta** : « Alors vieille femme, tu ne me demandes pas comment se sont passées mes retrouvailles avec mon paternel ? »

Baba recula devant l'air menaçant de Végéta.

**Végéta** : « Tu fuis mes poings ou mon odeur ? »

**Baba** : « Si je n'ai rien dit au sujet de ton père c'est que je n'en avais pas le droit. Il fallait que tu admettes ce fait : ton père n'est plus, tu es libéré de lui comme de toutes ses attentes ... »

**Végéta** : « Comme de devenir un Super Guerrier ! Je comprends maintenant, vous voulez m'empêcher de réussir cette transformation mais devenir un super guerrier n'est pas que le rêve de mon père, c'est avant tout le mien et rien ne me fera abandonner mon rêve ! »

**Baba** : « Est-ce le seul rêve que tu possèdes ? Est-ce que secrètement tu ne désires pas autre chose ? »

**Végéta** : « Et si c'était le cas, en quoi cela te regarde ? »

**Baba** : « Tant pis ...il est temps de rentrer ! »

La route du retour fut encore plus longue et silencieuse que l'aller. Végéta bougonnait 20 mètres derrière Baba qui tenait ces distances à cause de l'odeur.

Végéta fulminait. Loin de l'avoir apaisé et réconforté, cet entretien avait fait grandir sa haine pour son père. Les explications de Bardock avaient été blessantes. Végéta se sentait comme trahi et abandonné pour la seconde fois par son père. Le seul réconfort s'il y en avait un était qu'il avait souffert en entendant le récit de Raditz et de Nappa. Bof, quelle consolation !

La haine contre son père n'était pas la seule à avoir décuplé. Celle qu'il avait envers son rival Son Goku avait également pris une autre dimension. Il lui avait en effet semblé que Son Goku lui avait tout pris et depuis toujours !

Reprenons depuis le début. Son Goku a échappé à la mort et/ou à l'esclavage du fait qu'il a été envoyé sur Terre lorsqu'il était bébé. Il n'a pas souffert sous les coups et les brimades de Freezer. Il a au contraire grandi au côté d'un grand-père affectueux qui lui a appris à se battre maintenant en éveil ses instincts sayains sans pour autant avoir de sang sur les mains. Il s'est fait des amis, a même épousé une femme _hargneuse et chiante ...mais guerrière et jolie_. Et cette dernière lui a donné un fils, un héritier. Il a combattu Freezer, a atteint le stade de Super guerrier et ...

**Végéta** : « C'est INJUSTE ! Même son père l'attend en Enfer ! MAIS pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu sa vie ? »

Baba sursauta à cette dernière question. Elle se doutait bien que le Prince ruminait encore et toujours son passé et qu'il enviait l'enfance heureuse de Goku ainsi que son présent ...Mais de là à vouloir son destin ! La surprise passée, Baba poussa un long soupir car la vieille femme juchée sur sa boule de cristal connaissait hélas l'avenir ...

**Baba** : « Je serai toi, je ne serai pas aussi jaloux ! »

**Végéta** : « JALOUX ! Je ne devrai pas être jaloux ! Oh mais c'est vrai de quoi je me plains ? J'ai eu une vie de rêve ! J'ai vu ma planète exploser, mon peuple mourir et j'ai grandi auprès d'un psychopathe ! »

**Baba **: « Mais tu as ressuscité et tu vis maintenant sur une planète où règne la paix ! Et je crois savoir que ta famille d'accueil veille à ton bien-être ! »

**Végéta** : « Les Briefs ne sont PAS ma famille !»

**Baba** : « Bon calme toi ! Je te dis simplement de ne pas envier la vie de Goku, tu as eu, certes, un passé douloureux, mais pense au présent et à ton avenir ! »

**Végéta** : « _Passé, présent, avenir_ ...Toujours la même rengaine ! ...Mais dis moi sorcière, tu connais mon avenir ? Parle ! »

**Baba** : « Oui ...Je le connais ...Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Je peux juste te dire que certains de tes rêves vont finalement se réaliser ... »

**Végéta** : « Je vais avoir ma revanche sur Goku et le battre ! »

Baba poussa à nouveau un long soupir, dieu que la route serait longue jusqu'à la maison du juge Enma ! Finalement, elle regrettait d'avoir laissé Son Goku et sa technique de téléportation au poste frontière ...


	5. dernier moment de solitude

**Les derniers moments de solitude .**

Au grand soulagement de Baba, le poste frontière arriva enfin en vue. Le Prince, durant le long chemin du retour, n'avait cessé de la harceler pour connaître son avenir, mais Baba avait tenu bon malgré ses lourdes menaces et n'avait rien révélé qui mettrait en danger le bon déroulement de l'Histoire.

Plus bougon qu'à son habitude, Végéta empoigna Son Goku dès qu'il vit celui-ci traîner près du barbecue du juge Enma... Notre sayain salivait devant une montagne de grillades.

**Végéta** : « Dépêche toi ! Ramène nous sur Terre ! »

**Goku **: « Eh attend ! Laisse moi au moins finir cette brochette ! »

**Végéta** _(se retournant vers Baba)_ : « Y'a-t-il une chance qu'il meurt étouffé avec ? »

**Baba** _(soupirant mais consentant à lui répondre pour cette fois)_ : « Aucune ... »

**Végéta** : « Alors lâche cette brochette ! On rentre à Capsule Corp. »

...

A regret, Goku salua le juge et Baba, posa son assiette sur la table du salon de jardin et joint deux doigts à son front.

**Végéta** : « Alors ? Ça vient ? »

**Goku** _(boudeur)_ : « Deux secondes ! J'ai du mal à me concentrer quand j'ai l'estomac vide ...et puis ...faudrait songer à prendre un bain ... »

Sitôt arrivé et sans un mot pour son rival, Végéta s'engouffra à l'intérieur du dôme de la Capsule Corp. Il prit immédiatement la direction d'une des salles de bain, dans le but de se débarrasser au plus vite de l'odeur qui imprégnait ses vêtements et sa peau.

Une fois nu, il rentra dans la cabine de douche et commença à se savonner sous un jet d'eau bien chaude. Végéta se sentait comme revenu au point de départ. Il n'avait pu recevoir de réponse de son père, pire, il savait maintenant qu'il n'en aurait jamais et qu'il finirait seul en Enfer, sans personne pour l'attendre ...à part Freezer !

**Végéta** _(en pensée)_ : une éternité de solitude ...charmant programme !

Au bout d'une heure, il referma le robinet et sortit, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

Alors qu'il passait devant la chambre de Bulma, il entendit des pleurs. En entrouvrant légèrement la porte, il vit celle-ci reposer le téléphone. Elle venait sans doute de se disputer avec Yamcha, et qui sait, rompre avec lui pour la centième fois au moins depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Végéta passa son chemin. Pourquoi s'intéresser à ses problèmes de coeur, il en avait bien assez des siens songea-t-il à cet instant.

Après s'être rapidement habillé, il descendit à la cuisine. Même s'il n'avait pas faim, quelque chose le poussait à s'y rendre, peut-être l'envie de rompre cette solitude. Et quelques minutes plus tard en effet, Végéta et les Briefs étaient concentrés sur leur assiette. Bulma, les yeux cernés et encore brillants de larmes, jouait avec sa fourchette et ses pâtes, sans rien porter à sa bouche. Végéta, assis à ses côtés, faisait de même, les lèvres plus pincées que d'ordinaire. Le Dr Brief, devant la tristesse et l'apathie de sa fille chérie, se morfondait lui aussi sur sa chaise. Même son chat noir semblait bouder ses croquettes ! Quant à Bunny, qui d'ordinaire affichait un sourire à toute épreuve, elle semblait également atteinte par la morosité ambiante. Malgré cela, elle entama la conversation.

**Bunny** : « Alors ma chérie, où Yamcha t'emmène-t-il dîner ce soir ? »

**Bulma** : « Nulle part ! On s'est ...encore disputé. »

**Bunny** : « Oh ...je vois...Et vous Végéta, comment s'est passé la rencontre avec votre père ? »

**Végéta** _(serrant les poings)_ : « Je n'ai pu le voir ...j'ai seulement vu le père de Goku...Encore pour Goku ...Toujours ...y'en a que pour lui ! »

**Bunny** : « Oh ... »

Bunny n'insista pas davantage. Elle finit son repas et quitta la table la première. Son départ fit pour la première fois réagir son mari.

**Dr Brief** : « Les enfants ...Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous morfondre comme ça. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que vous résoudrez vos problèmes...»

**Bulma** : « C'est facile à dire ! Mais que nous suggères-tu ? »

**Dr Brief** : « Et bien ...Vous devriez sortir et vous changer les idées ! »

**Végéta** : « Sortir ? »

**Bulma **: « Ensemble ? »

**Dr Brief** : « Et pourquoi pas ? Vous n'avez qu'à aller au restaurant ou bien au cinéma... »

**Végéta et Bulma** : « Je ne veux voir personne. »

**Dr Brief** : « Bon et bien puisque c'est ça, _nous_ sortirons et vous n'aurez qu'à garder la maison ce soir ...tous seuls ! »

Et le soir venu, comme annoncé, le vieil inventeur et sa femme quittèrent la maison laissant derrière eux leur dépressive de fille et son invité.

Madame Brief affichait de nouveau son sourire charmeur et tendit qu'elle enfilait son manteau, tendu par son mari, elle énonça à l'attention de Végéta et de Bulma la même rengaine que la veille : hier est derrière, demain est un mystère, aujourd'hui est un présent c'est pourquoi on l'appelle un cadeau.

_Quelques heures plus tard ..._

Végéta, allongé dans son lit, fixait le plafond depuis plus d'une heure, sa conversation avec Bardock repassant en boucle dans sa tête. Cette fois, il était bien le dernier sayain et même passé les portes des Enfers, il serait seul ...Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui l'empêchait de dormir, son ventre vide criait famine ! Aussi se décida-t-il à se lever pour redescendre à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo mais le trouva vide d'intérêt, aussi reporta-t-il son attention sur le contenu des placards ! Il s'apprêtait à repartir les bras chargés de boîtes de biscuits lorsqu'il entendit des insultes en provenance du salon, juste à côté. Il décida d'y jeter un œil et aperçut la silhouette de Bulma : cheveux bouclés remontés en chignon, chemise de nuit, pantoufles et robe de chambre, elle se morfondait sur le canapé, un pot géant de crème glacée sur les genoux et une cuillère à la main ! Bien que son aspect et son air féroce le repoussaient, il tenta une approche.

**Végéta** : « Tu fais quoi ? »

**Bulma** : « Je regarde un film à la TV. »

**Végéta** _(fixant la glace)_ : « Quel parfum ? »

**Bulma** : « chocolat ... »

**Végéta** : « Je peux ? »

**Bulma **_(faisant une place à ses côtés)_ : « Tu as une cuillère ? ... »

**Végéta** : « J'ai mieux : cookies ! »

Bulma et Végéta dévoraient biscuits et glace, tandis que sur l'écran, les deux protagonistes s'échangeaient des promesses d'amour éternel ...et des baisers.

**Bulma** : « Tous des menteurs ! ...Je hais les hommes ! »

**Végéta** _(dont la main croisait celle de Bulma tandis qu'il plongeait son biscuit dans la glace)_ : « Je hais Kakarotto ... »

**Bulma** : « Je ne sortirai plus jamais avec un homme ... »

**Végéta** : « Je hais Kakarotto ... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les acteurs se déshabillèrent et entamèrent une chaude scène d'amour à faire fondre le pot de crème glacé, la femme assise à califourchon sur son amant poussant des cris de plaisir de plus en plus fort !

Bulma comme hypnotisée, fixait l'écran, sa glace fondante quittant sa cuillère pour retomber sur la main de Végéta, paralysée au dessus du pot de crème glacée ! Tout comme elle, peut-être plus mal à l'aise encore, il n'osait bouger.

**Bulma** : « On ...On devrait peut-être ... »

**Végéta** : « Chan...changer de chaîne ? »

Au lieu de cela, Bulma se saisit de la télécommande et mit l'appareil en veille. A présent, un écran noir et le silence les entouraient.

**Bulma** _(le cœur battant à 140 pulsations /minutes):_ « Et ...et maintenant ...on fait quoi ? »

**Végéta** _(la fièvre s'emparant de son corps)_ : « Il ...Il reste de la glace ? »

**Bulma** : « Oui mais ...Il n'y a plus de ...biscuit ! »

**Végéta** : « Il m'en reste un ... »

**Bulma** : « Dans ta chambre ? »

Et c'est ainsi que prirent fin leur déprime et leur solitude. Dès l'entraînement du lendemain, Végéta se transforma en super guerrier et neuf mois plus tard, il reçut de Bulma et de la vie le plus beau des cadeaux...un fils et héritier.

Fin.


End file.
